Renoit Leonciele
Renoit Leonciele is a Breton found in Kerbol's Hollow with his husband Draven. He is seeking a cure for Draven's mysterious illness. Interactions Freedom's Chains Find out what's happening to Draven in Kerbol's Hollow. Dialogue "It's the waiting that's the worst. If Kerbol has some magical cure, why doesn't she just give it to my husband? To all of these poor souls! Are you also waiting to see Kerbol?" :Not me. Who's Kerbol? "She's the village's mayor. They say Kerbol can cure any disease, but once cured, you can never leave the village. I'm not sick, but my husband Draven is. And if we have to live in a hovel for the rest of our lives to save him, that's fine by me." ::Where is this village? "That's another strange thing. It's hidden, through the cave up the hill. Kerbol will send for me eventually, but I'm worried. It's forever without him. Could you take a look and make sure Draven's all right? I have some gold. I can pay you." :::I'll take a look around. "You need to talk to the guard by the entrance by the cave entrance before you go. They don't take kindly to unexpected visitors. Draven's my husband—tall, handsome fellow. Tell him I'm still waiting." ::::What kind of illness does Draven have? "To be honest, we don't know. He doesn't like to talk about it, even to me. Last month he locked himself in our basement and refused to come out! As if he was afraid I'd catch it from him!" :::::How did you two hear about this village? "I'd heard about a legendary village where all illness is cured, ever since I was a lad. When Draven got sick, I needed to find it, or learn whether it even existed. Spent nearly all our gold until I did. And here we are at last!" :::::How long have you been waiting for him? "Draven entered the village a week ago. Kerbol says it's part of the treatment, to see how the patient fares without his or her family. She sent someone to tell me it won't be much longer. I can't wait to be with my husband again!" In the Guest House: "I don't trust anyone in this town. Why won't they tell me exactly what the cure is? Why can't we leave town afterwards? And if they have a remedy, why can't they tell me what's wrong with Draven?" :Draven seems to be content with this. "Draven's desperate for a cure! He'll believe anything. Anyone. I know you're got your own business, but I could use someone on my side. If you could have a look around, or maybe ask people about this place … I don't know. I'm at a loss." ::I'll see if I can figure out what the cure actually is. "Thank you. I'll talk to Kerbol directly and see if she'll tell me anything. So far, she's kept all the details to herself, and you can see what Draven's like. When you have something concrete, let me know. It'd do a lot to ease my mind." After meeting Helene Danise: "That's not right. Something strange is going on in this town! You've seen it, haven't you? They just took Draven away for their "initiation." It's like some kind of cult!" :Where did they take him? "There's a winding path just past the village. Kerbol and a handful of others took him up that way. They said they didn't have a spare robe for me, or some such nonsense." ::I found some robes earlier while I was investigating the village. "Enough for both of us? No? Then you use them as a disguise. Kerbol's too familiar with my face by now, and she'll recognize me whatever I wear. They're binding him to the village forever. I don't understand yet. Make them stop before it's too late." :::I'd better head up there now. "Keep out of sight. They wouldn't even allow me to watch so I doubt you'd be welcome there without your robes. If you hurry, you can make it before they arrive. Make sure they don't hurt Draven!" After subduing Draven: "What's happened? Some of the people in town are acting strangely." :The ritual failed. Draven's turn into a werewolf. "What? That was his disease all along? Why didn't he tell me? We have to go after him! He's probably frightened out of his mind! What was Kerbol thinking?" ::Kerbol was trying to seal his form. I had to subdue him. "Kerbol has a lot of explaining to do! Sealing his form? What does that even mean? Gods, I pray Draven's all right!" Outside the Town Hall: "What will happen to Draven now? I don't understand any of this." :Everyone in this town is a werewolf, including Kerbol. "Her too? That explains it. Kerbol has a spell over this entire town. These people are all mindless drones! If we're to save Draven, we must break this spell for good. I think I know what to do." :: "The gate on this side of town leads to a cave entrance. It was guarded the last time I saw it, but with have the town gone, maybe we can get through. Kerbol doesn't want anyone up there. We've got to destroy whatever she's hiding on the hill." ::I should talk with Kerbol one last time. "Don't let her cast a spell over you. She's clouded everyone's judgement in this town. If you talk to her, she'll convince you to kill Draven. Don't let her kill my husband." After defeating Arienne Kerbol: "I'm glad we put a stop to this madness. And look! Draven knows me. He knows both of us. That gives me hope." :What will you two do now? "Draven needs to learn how to control his … power. I don't know where we'll go while he does. Somewhere far away from anyone else, where no one will question us. If this is the life we must lead together, I'll gladly run with him." After the quest: "There's a lot I don't understand about what happened, but at least Draven and I are together, the way we belong." :Do you have any idea how Draven became sick in the first place? "No, and now that I know what it is, it doesn't matter. I've known him all my life. This is the first time he's ever kept anything secret from me." ::It was a pretty big secret. "We'll need to work on talking over our troubles with each other, instead of hiding our problems. Our lives will be different, but I'm sure other couples have issues too." Conversations Renoit Leonciele: "Draven! What's going on? No one will tell me a thing!" Draven Leonciele: "Come and sit, dear. Everything will be all right." Quotes *''"Forgive me if I seem rattled. Between Draven's illness and all this mystery, I'm jumping at shadows. Please do what you can to find out how Kerbol cures these people."'' – After speaking to him in the Guest House *''"If Kerbol harms a hair on Draven's head, I'll never forgive myself."'' – Before witnessing the ritual *''"I didn't trust Kerbol before, and I certainly don't trust her now. But why didn't Draven trust me?"'' – After subduing Draven and speaking to Renoit *''"Who does she think she is? She'd better cure Draven as she promised."'' – When Arienne leaves the Town Hall *''"What've you done to my husband?"'' – When he enters the Town Hall *''"He's exhausted! I really wish we'd never come to this place."'' – If spoken to in the Town Hall ;Renoit route *''"What is this?"'' – Approaching the spell focus *''"This has got to be the source of the spell. Let's destroy it!"'' *''"Quiet … I think I hear something."'' – After destroying the spell focus *''"Draven, wait!"'' – After defeating Arienne Kerbol *''"We can't go through the town. Not after what's happened."'' Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Kerbol's Hollow Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers